


Artworks for "Teen Sorcerer by G8rguy"

by WinterChild1994



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterChild1994/pseuds/WinterChild1994
Summary: Compilation of fanart I've done based on the story "Teen Sorcerer" by G8rguy. It's a teen wolf and Doctor Strange/MARVEL crossover and it is AWESOME.





	1. Ring of Seartate - moon ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [G8rguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/G8rguy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teen Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363215) by [G8rguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/G8rguy/pseuds/G8rguy). 



So this is a rough idea of what I think the moon ring in the story looks like. I kinda suck at drawing hands though.

So, after about an hour of trial and error, I managed to finally get the images to be seen here. The link is still here as it links to my tumblr.

`` [Ring of Seartate](https://winterchild7.tumblr.com/image/160521906265)

  

The more refined version


	2. Elemental Tattoos - Water, Air and Earth (idea 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elemental tattoos version 1 (part a)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the 5 (fire, water, air, earth, heart), this is what I've done so far. I think I tried to do fire for like 4 times before I sort of gave up. Trying to blend in a flame shape into a Celtic knot is hard. I used the geometric symbols that represented the elements for the basic silhouettes. If I remember correctly, the whole body tattoo is arranged that the fire and air (triangles pointing up) tattoos are on the arms and water and earth (triangles pointing down) tattoos are on the legs. I thought that the triangles would make it look more like it connects to each.
> 
> Color wise, it wasn't clear in the story whether all the tattoos had color, I just know the tree on his back does as it changes color like the seasons and that Wolfie is a black wolf. (I'm going to have to reread this part again.) For practical reasons, I would think that the tattoos when not active should be black and color when in use, like the magic he puts into it makes it glow and the colors can be seen.


End file.
